


What Could It Possibly Be..?

by Milly_A_5



Series: SenGen Week 2020~ Milly_A_5 [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Day 7, M/M, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE), but thats not what this is about, its finally over yay, sengen, senku isnt even surprised by what gen gets him, senkus birthday, there was a surprise party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: Gen makes Senku guess his birthday gift by giving him a series of unworkable hints.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020~ Milly_A_5 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	What Could It Possibly Be..?

“Gen, you didn’t need to  _ blindfold _ me.” the crimson-eyed boy began, “I’m assuming the object in question isn’t even in this room, is it.”

After a surprise party orchestrated by his boyfriend, Senku hadn’t even managed to get a bit of his cake before Gen attacked him with the purple scarf. Gen had led him to their room and sat him on the bed before forcing him to ‘guess’ his present.

Gen laughed. “Hehe~ You got me there, but it adds to the suspense doesn’t it?”

Senku wasn’t sure whether he agreed with this or not, but he went along with it anyways.

“Okay~ First hint- it makes noise!”

“Uh..okay?”

_ So it’s maybe some kind of machine..could also mean that the object isn’t stationary.. _

“Got it?” After Senku’s  _ ‘mhm’ _ , Gen went on, “Second hint- it has the capacity to harm you, but on condition~”

This made his head jerk up in startlement. 

“Gen, what the heck?!”

_ What could it possibly be..? _

The blue-eyed boy just chuckled.

_ So it can hurt me..? I mean, technically everything has the potential to hurt you- _

“Next hint is~ It can be trained with a highly concentrated beam of electromagnetic radiation!”

_ Kukuku, this one totally gives it away..  _ Senku laughed.

He rips off the blindfold. “Gen, I get it! You bought a cat didn’t you? How like you..” the boy rubbed his temple, pretending to be annoyed, but his smile gave him away.

“You got it~ Yay, Senku-chan knows me so well, I’m attered-flay~” he beamed. “So, do you like her?”

Senku turned to see Gen holding up a fluffy white Persian cat and huffed, a smirk stretching across his face. 

“The second I saw her, I knew we  _ needed _ to have her!”

“Kukuku, well I suppose it doesn’t hurt to have another member in our family..”

“Hehe~ Great! Wanna guess her name?”

“Er- after all those dumb hints, I’m going to say,  _ no _ .”

“Senku-chan is so ean-may!” the boy pouted but his smile broke through. “Her name is Cola! Or Cece for short!”

The crimson-eyed boy smiled, cradling the cat in his arms and fluffing the fur on her muzzle. 

“Happy Birthday, Senku-chan!”

“Thanks, Gen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> YUS FINALLY! IT'S OVER!! lol that was fun i guess.. at least at the beginning.. Anyways, hope this isn't too short XD honestly this was totally a last minute idea cuz my dum brain aint workin now that winter break is over and i hav skool T_T
> 
> Hope ya liked it, and if ya did don't forget to leave a comment/kudos- they are much appreciated XDD <3 <3
> 
> If ya wanna be my friend (please) hmu i have twitter (milly_a_5), tumblr (millya5) and insta (milly_a_5)


End file.
